Flores y pensamientos
by Freeandbored
Summary: Ser una nación es difícil, en especial cuando se está enamorado. (Traducción de "Flowers and Thoughts" que pueden encontrar en 2 RarePair Week 2018)


"¿Una exposición floral?" preguntó Holanda.

Taiwán le explicó los detalles y le envió un link con toda la información. Él observó lo emocionada que estaba, si no fuera porque era una videollamada, le habría gustado abrazarla.

"Solo piénsalo"

"Lo haré" dijo, bostezando.

"Debes estar cansado. Son casi las 4 de la mañana en tu país. Lamento distraerte tanto" dijo ella.

"No te preocupes, me gusta hablar contigo". Entonces miró a otro punto del cuarto. "Te extraño" dijo tímidamente.

"Y yo a ti, Conejito. Por eso di que sí y así podríamos estar juntos por unos días"

Él asintió.

No se habían visto por un tiempo. Cuando él no estaba ocupado, ella tenía algo que hacer y viceversa. Su vida como naciones era difícil y aunque el tiempo transcurría de diferente manera para ellos, aquellos meses separados parecían como siglos.

Él había estado siguiendo a su jefe porque tenían mucho trabajo y conferencias, pero claro que podía pedir unos libres, la situación se estaba tranquilizando ahora, además había trabajado horas extras para tener más tiempo libre.

Taiwán lo esperó en el aeropuerto. Tenía un letrero con su nombre humano, y tan pronto como lo vio agitó la mano en forma de saludo. Holanda no podía esconder su emoción al verla de nuevo, pero probablemente, tendrían que ser discretos y reservar los besos y abrazos para cuando estuvieran solos. Ella pensó lo mismo.

"Bienvenido, Señor Conejito" dijo ella, fingiendo formalidad.

Él puso los ojos en blanco y ella se rio, pero estaba feliz de estar a su lado otra vez. En el camino a su casa, ella le explicó todos los lugares que quería mostrarle. Cuando llegaron, lo ayudó con su equipaje y entonces cerró la puerta. Se puso seria y lo miró.

"Señor Conejito, creo que se la ha olvidado algo"

Él estaba a punto de preguntarle, pero ella lo jaló de la corbata para hacer que se agachara y lo besó. Él se sonrojó y se preguntó por qué olvidaría algo que había querido hacer desde el primer día que estuvieron separados.

"Lo siento, Taiwán"

"Deja de ser tan formal, estamos en casa, llámame por mi nombre humano" le pidió.

"Ok, ok, ya sé"

"Tonto, ¡te extrañé tanto! Sabes perfectamente que nuestros países no tienen relaciones diplomáticas y no tenemos ninguna oportunidad de vernos más seguido" se quejó.

Iba a volver a hablar, pero él la tomó entre sus brazos y la besó más profundamente y despacio, hasta que se quedaron sin aliento. Lo hizo porque estaba soñando con eso y quería provocarla. Cuando se separaron ella se sintió mareada, pero feliz.

"Yo también te extrañé" dijo.

"Bien jugado, Conejito" contestó, impresionada por tan apasionado gesto. "Por ahora, ponte cómodo. Déjame mostrarte tu habitación"

"… Oh, gracias" dijo, un poco decepcionado.

El dormitorio era muy cómodo. Había una cama grande y suave. Las cobijas eran de color rosa, él sabía que esas eran sus favoritas, y ahí estaba el conejo de peluche que él le había dado en una de sus citas. En la pared había fotos de algunos de sus momentos juntos. Él conocía ese cuarto. Sonrió.

"¿Qué esperabas? Por supuesto que vas a dormir conmigo, tontito"

Ella lo besó de nuevo y después lo dejó descansar un momento, mientras preparaba la cena. Sin embargo, más tarde dio un respingo cuando él la abrazó por detrás.

"La cena está casi lista. Conejito, ¿qué pasa? ¿Te estás sintiendo solo?"

La había extrañado tanto como para solamente estarla observando.

"Mei… ¿Podemos fingir que somos una pareja normal?" le susurró.

Ella se dio la vuelta y le acarició la cara. Él besó la palma de su mano y ella sonrió.

"Claro que sí, conejito" replicó. "Mientras, espera unos minutos más, cenaremos temprano y después nos iremos a la cama. Debes estar muy cansado" dijo con una sonrisa cómplice.

A la mañana siguiente, estaban listos para su paseo. Holanda estaba impresionado por la belleza del lugar; había tantas cosas que ver que no sabía por dónde empezar. Taiwán se rio cuando vio su expresión, lo tomó de la mano y comenzaron su recorrido.

Ella le explicaba los detalles de cada exposición, aunque él ya había leído toda la información al respecto, pero no se lo dijo. No quería arruinar el momento, además ella se veía muy orgullosa de su nación.

Siguieron caminando, él estaba verdaderamente interesado en aprender más acerca de las plantas y sus usos, así como ver todas las especies de flores tan únicas de aquella hermosa isla. Se acordó de esos años cuando se conocieron por primera vez; ella aceptó enseñarle los nombres y utilización de algunas plantas y flores, y como la tensión entre ellos había desaparecido cuando una mariposa se posó en su cabeza y ella se rio de él.

Tomaron un descanso para comer algo.

"¿Te estás divirtiendo?" le preguntó ella.

"Por supuesto" replicó él.

Continuaron el recorrido. Holanda ya estaba cansado, pero no podía detenerse sólo por eso. Taiwán siempre había sido muy vivaz, probablemente porque era más _joven_ que él o porque no estaba acostumbrado a hacer actividades al aire libre.

Sin embargo estaba contento, porque a los ojos de todos, eran como otra pareja más entre las demás. Y a ratos olvidaba su condición como naciones, en ese momento solo eran Mei y Lars, unos enamorados que se estaba divirtiendo y disfrutaban de la mutua compañía.

Vio a otras parejas felices y un lugar que le recordó a una boda floral. Pensó que le hubiera gustado tener una vida normal a su lado: vivir juntos, hacer planes para el futuro, casarse, tener hijos y envejecer juntos. No quiso que esos tristes pensamientos arruinaran su día así que trató de concentrarse en las exhibiciones.

Cuando estaban a punto de visitar el último lugar, ella se detuvo y bajó la vista. Él notó que ya no tenía la misma energía que al inicio. Pensó que estaba cansada, pero no hablaba, esperó hasta que estuvieran en un lugar solitario.

"¿Qué pasa?" le preguntó.

"Holanda… Lars, ¿te divertiste?" le preguntó. Parecía decepcionada.

"Claro que sí. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

"Estuviste muy pensativo casi todo el día"

"No es lo que crees"

Ella soltó su mano y lo miró esperando una explicación. Él desvió la vista, no sabía si era correcto decirle lo que estaba pensando, pero necesitaba ser honesto con ella.

"Escucha, me preguntaba… cómo sería si fuéramos… una pareja normal"

"_Somos_ una pareja normal" replicó ella.

"Sabes lo que quiero decir"

Entonces ella bajó la vista de nuevo. Cada vez que se visitaban, ella pensaba lo mismo, pero por él, trataba de ignorar ese detalle. Se sintió molesta, quería olvidarlo pero él lo había mencionado. Ella simplemente quería disfrutar de unos días con él, no escuchar lo que ya sabía.

"Tonto, esperé mucho tiempo para estar contigo y a ti solo te importan esas cosas" sollozó. Él se sintió culpable por hacerla llorar.

"Lo siento" le dijo, y la abrazó fuerte, aunque ella quiso rechazarlo. "Mei" susurró. "No sé cómo será nuestro futuro y tampoco puedo prometerte nada, pero en este mismo momento, puedo decirte que te amo, te amo más que a nada en este mundo"

Ella lo abrazó también, sentía lo mismo y lo conocía lo suficiente para creerle. Él la tuvo entre sus brazos hasta que dejó de llorar. Le enjugó las lágrimas y le dio un beso en la frente.

"Yo también te amo, conejito" le dijo en voz baja.

"Además, eres la flor más hermosa de este lugar" le dijo.

Ella dejó escapar una risita, se sentía más calmada. Entonces, él tomó su mano. Era momento de irse a casa. Había sido un día muy ocupado y necesitaban descansar. Caminaron despacio mientras hablaban de todas las cosas bonitas que habían visto y de que harían en los próximos días. Todavía tenían tiempo para estar juntos y querían disfrutarlo.

* * *

**Nota:** _Esta es otra traducción. Lo escribí para la semana Rare Pair de diciembre del año pasado. Lo traduje simplemente para compartir esta historia. _


End file.
